


Will you..?

by fukosan



Category: kosu's parents
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukosan/pseuds/fukosan





	Will you..?

**December 2019.**

He remembers clearly that day. It was the time when they met for the first time. 

Was it fate? Was it just pure coincidence? Or did they bring it upon themselves, allowing destiny to make its way? 

_Oi, Boke._

_Huh? Bakageyama._

If he could still keep on track with the dates and locked memories imprinted in his box of memory, he would slowly pick up the snippets of events that had long gone from his mind. He treasures each second spent with the latter, not wanting to lose a single memory. He swore that he'd never gotten to such length for anyone but _him._

In all honesty, he'd also sworn that he had never fallen in love to the point he would sacrifice literally _everything_ to make sure his lover live a prosperous life by his side. He only wanted the best for them both. 

In addition to his happiness, he's been blessed with a son. Their little son, Kosu Yamazaki. Every step they took made him the way he is now, and never will he ever regret for whatever decisions he’d made in the past. It was all worthwhile. 

* * *

Staring at the mirror, he takes a deep rattly breath while feeling as if his heart is going to burst open right before the grand finale. "Come on, Fuko. You can do this." He nods, reassuring himself that everything will go as planned, but the outcome might be different from what he's expecting. 

He grabbed his tie and make sure that his attire is neat before meeting the latter at the garden in their house lot. He wanted to make sure that his plans were going on smoothly while tapping his fingers on his side nervously, so he decided to contact Koo and Flynn before the act. He heaves a deep breath once more; making his way out to the garden with a bouquet of white roses in his hands. Right now, he's only hoping for the best for the both of them. Whatever the answer is, he'll accept it with an open heart. 

Upon arriving at the scene, he saw the latter; beautiful as ever, never decreased in terms of beauty. _How lucky am I, exactly?_

He slowly approaches the latter and gives his lover a tight hug from the back, rewarding a cute soft gasp from the smaller one. 

"Hey, baby. Wonderful night, is it?" Lets out a soft sighs and turns you around slowly, holding onto your delicate hands. 

"I...I just want you to know that I am truly.. deeply, madly in love with you. It would crush me into pieces to know if you'd choose another guy, not in the sense that I'm being selfish but how terrified I am of not being able to be your knight in shining armour. I want to make sure you're safe, just like the rose in a glass container. You might've gotten a clue where this is from, right? No, it won't be similar to that though. Instead, I'll make sure to cherish your rose. Don't be ashamed with your thorns. Your imperfects are perfect in my eyes. That's what makes you different from the others. That's why I've also laid my eyes on you for so long that I'd rather wait for you even if it takes another 2000 years. You, makes the journey and harship worthwhile. You and I are the reason why Kosu exist. You are my saviour."  
  
He forms a soft smile, tilting his head while admiring the features of his lover and takes a deep breath, holding back his shaky voice. "And..this is why I..", he kneels down on one knee, taking out a small box wrapped and silk cloth, "...wish to build a more deeper relationship, together. I want to be someone you could rely on. I want to be your saviour as well."

He looks at you in full adoration. "So.. Ritsu Yamazaki. Thank you for the kisses and hugs; To more silly bickers and tapping each other's nose, happy fourth monthsary love. Will you take the honour to be my beloved fiancé?"


End file.
